Many existing gaming machines, such as traditional slot machines, include bonus rounds. Typically, a bonus round begins when the player reaches a bonus triggering event in the primary game of the gaming device. In slot machines with reels, the triggering event usually occurs when the player reaches a predetermined combination of symbols on the reels. Usually, the bonus scheme provides the player with an opportunity to gain a bonus value before the bonus round terminates.
Many of these bonus schemes involve a player making selections and receiving an award or no award depending upon the player's selections. Certain bonus schemes include an offer and acceptance feature. For instance, the gaming device provides the player with three selections. The selections are each associated with various values. After the player makes the first selection and the gaming device reveals the associated value, the player can accept or reject this value. If the player rejects this value, the player can make another selection. This process continues until there are no more selections or until the gaming device terminates the bonus round. If a player rejects a value, the player cannot go back and recover this value. This type of bonus scheme was included in a game entitled “TOP DOLLAR®” which is manufactured by IGT. These types of offer and acceptance bonus schemes only enable a player to have a limited amount of control over a player's ultimate reward.
Another type of selection bonus will give the player two values that can be added or multiplied together to create an offer. The player may decide to keep one of the values and reject the other. The rejected value will then be replaced with a substitute value. The substitute value is then added or multiplied with the kept value from the first offer to create a second offer. This can occur a pre-determined number of times before the player will receive the displayed offer. This type of bonus scheme was included in a game “TAKE YOUR PICK®” manufactured by IGT. This type of bonus does not give the player many options.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new bonus schemes for gaming devices.